Aliens - Scontro finale
http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/avp/images/9/92/Spacer.png/revision/latest?cb=20160722101036 Edizione speciale |paese2= |annouscita= 1986 |durata= 137 min. 154 min. (Edizione speciale)Prima dell'uscita del cofanetto "Quadrilogia", è stata diffusa una informazione errata della durata del film. Infatti, quasi tutti i canali di vendita del DVD riportano la durata di 134 o 137 minuti per l'edizione cinematografica e 154 minuti per l'edizione speciale. Invece, come correttamente riportato sia nel DVD "Edizione Speciale", sia nell'opuscolo interno del cofanetto "Quadrilogia", il film ha una durata di 131 minuti e di 148 minuti nell'edizione integrale. |tipocolore= Colore |tipoaudio= Sonoro |ratio= 1,85 : 1 |genere= Fantascienza |regista= James Cameron |soggetto= Dan O'Bannon e Ronald Shusett |sceneggiatore= James Cameron, David Giler e Walter Hill |produttore= Gale Anne Hurd |produttoreesecutivo= Gordon Carroll, David Giler e Walter Hill |casaproduzione= 20th Century Fox, Brandywine Productions e SLM Production Group |distribuzioneitalia= 20th Century Fox |attori= *Sigourney Weaver: Ellen Ripley *William Hope: Lt. Gorman *Paul Reiser: Carter Burke *Bill Paxton: Pvt. Hudson *Lance Henriksen: Bishop *Michael Biehn: Cpl. Dwayne Hicks *Jenette Goldstein: Pvt. Vasquez *Carrie Henn: Rebecca 'Newt' Jorden *Al Matthews: Sgt. Apone *Mark Rolston: Pvt. Drake *Ricco Ross: Pvt. Frost *Colette Hiller: Cpl. Ferro *Daniel Kash: Pvt. Spunkmeyer *Cynthia Scott: Cpl. Dietrich *Tip Tipping: Pvt. Crowe *Trevor Steedman: Pvt. Wierzbowski *Paul Maxwell: Van Leuwen *Valerie Colgan: ECA Representative *Alan Polonsky: Insurance Man *Alibe Parsons: Med Tech *Blain Fairman: Dottore *Barbara Coles: Cocooned Woman *Carl Toop: Alien Warrior *John Lees: Power Loader Operator *William Armstrong: Lydecker (scene cancellate) ** Versione Speciale: *Holly De Young: Signora Jorden, madre di Newt *Christopher Henn: Timmy Jorden, fratello di Newt *Jay Benedict: Russ Jorden, padre di Newt *Bill Armstrong: Lydecker, amministratore della colonia su LV-426 *Mac McDonald: Simpson, amministratore della colonia su LV-426 |nomedoppiatorioriginali= |doppiatoriitaliani= *Ada Maria Serra Zanetti: Ellen Ripley *Renato Cortesi: Dwayne Hicks *Roberto Pedicini: Carter J. Burke *Massimo Foschi: Bishop *Rossella Acerbo: Rebecca 'Newt' Jordan *Stefano De Sando: Sold. W. Hudson *Luca Biagini: Ten. S. Gorman *Glauco Onorato: Serg. Apone *Piero Tiberi: Sold. Drake *Sonia Scotti: Sold. J. Vasquez |fotografo= Adrian Biddle |montatore= Ray Lovejoy |effettispeciali= Norman Baillie, Nigel Booth, Ron Burton, Trevor Butterfield, Julian Caldow, Ron Cartwright, Philomena Davis, Michael Dunleavy, Gregory Figiel, Nick Finlayson, Alec Gillis, Matthew Harlow, Graham High, David Keen, Richard Landon, Rick Lazzarini, Ray Lovell, Lindsay McGowan, Shane Mahan, John Morris, Ken Morris, Stephen Norrington, Christine Overs, Peter Pickering, John Richardson, John Robertson, Ian Rolph, Matt Rose, John Rosengrant, Bill Sturgeon, Willie Whitten, Paul Whybrow, Joss Williams, Mark Williams, Stan Winston, Tom Woodruff Jr., Michael Burnett (non accreditato), Dave Chagouri (non accreditato), Simon Cockren (non accreditato), Edward J. Franklin (non accreditato), Julian Parry (non accreditato), Tim Turner (non accreditato), Andy Williams (non accreditato)e Steven Woodcock (non accreditato) |musicista= James Horner |scenografo= Peter Lamont |costumista= Emma Porteous |truccatore= Elaine Bowerbank, Peter Robb-King, Everett Burrell (non accreditato), Tony Gardner (non accreditato) e Melissa Street (non accreditato) |premi= * 2 Premi Oscar 1987: ** migliori effetti speciali ** miglior montaggio sonoro * 8 Saturn Award 1986: ** miglior film di fantascienza ** miglior regia ** miglior attrice (Sigourney Weaver) ** miglior attore emergente (Carrie Henn) ** migliori effetti speciali ** miglior attore non protagonista (Bill Paxton) ** miglior attrice non protagonista (Jenette Goldstein) ** migliore sceneggiatura * BAFTA: ** BAFTA ai migliori effetti speciali * Premio Hugo: ** Migliore rappresentazione drammatica |prequel= Alien |sequel= Alien³ }} Aliens - Scontro finale è un film di fantascienza del 1986 diretto da James Cameron. È il secondo della serie cinematografica di Alien, ideata nel 1979 dal regista Ridley Scott. Trama Anno 2179. Sono trascorsi 57 anni dall'incontro con il temibile alieno. Ripley, l'unica sopravvissuta del Nostromo, viene soccorsa e riportata sulla Terra, dopo aver girovagato in stato criogeno nello spazio all'interno della capsula da allora. Dopo essersi ripresa fisicamente, nonostante i ricorrenti incubi dovuti all'esperienza terribile della Nostromo, Ripley partecipa ad una riunione con la commissione della compagnia: rea di aver fatto esplodere l'astronave e il suo prezioso carico senza apparenti motivazioni (distrutta la nave, non rimaneva alcuna prova dell'esistenza dell'alieno), viene licenziata dal ruolo di terzo ufficiale e tenuta sotto stretta osservazione. Inoltre, apprenderà con orrore che LV-426, il pianeta sul quale era atterrata la Nostromo e dove erano state trovate le uova aliene, è stato nel frattempo esplorato e colonizzato. Passano i giorni e Ripley, che continua ad avere incubi, riceve la visita di Burke, uno uomo della compagnia che aveva conosciuto dopo il risveglio dall'ipersonno. Burke, in compagnia del tenente Gorman, rivela a Ripley che i contatti con la colonia su LV-426 si sono interrotti da giorni e le propone di seguire il tenente e una squadra di Marines sul pianeta per investigare. Per convincerla a partire, Burke le propone inoltre il reintegro come ufficiale di volo. Inizialmente Ripley rifiuta, ma dopo l'ennesima notte di incubi contatta Burke e accetta, dopo essersi sincerata che l'obiettivo sia andare là per uccidere le creature e non per prelevarle a scopi di lucro. Imbarcata sulla USS Sulaco, Ripley fa la conoscenza dei Marines, tra i quali il duro sergente Apone, il risoluto caporale Hicks e il lamentoso soldato Hudson. Ripley scopre con disappunto che sulla nave è presente anche Bishop, un androide, stentando a voler instaurare un rapporto a causa della brutta esperienza avuta con Ash. Dopo un briefing del tenente sullo scopo della missione, Ripley racconta l'esperienza della Nostromo e mette in guardia i soldati dal grande pericolo. Arriva l'ora della partenza: i marines, Ripley, Bishop e Burke si imbarcano sulla navetta di trasporto e arrivano sul pianeta, notando che l'energia elettrica dell'impianto (la colonia è una stazione atmosferica) è ancora presente e che le paratie degli edifici sono tutte chiuse ermeticamente. I marines controllano l'edificio principale della colonia, trovando la struttura danneggiata da colpi di diverse armi da fuoco ed evidenti tracce di lotta ma nessuna forma di vita se non due creature, tenute in laboratorio, identiche a quella che aveva infettato Kane. Capiscono allora cosa, molto probabilmente, è accaduto sul pianeta: i coloni hanno rinvenuto l'astronave contenente le uova e sono stati tutti infettati dalle creature. Subito dopo, il gruppo trova una bambina, Newt, sporca e malnutrita, che utilizzava i condotti d'aria per spostarsi di nascosto. Dopo aver informato Ripley della morte di tutti sul pianeta, la piccola Newt si unisce al gruppo. Nel frattempo Hudson rileva un segnale in una struttura vicina: i trasmettitori contenuti nei corpi dei coloni sembrano tutti riuniti nella stazione di trasformazione dell'impianto. Diretti laggiù, i Marines rinvengono una rete di caverne, che gli alieni hanno "costruito" modificando l'ambiente circostante. Dopo essersi addentrati, effettuano una scoperta ancora più terribile : i coloni sono tutti là dentro, imbozzolati dalle creature, morti. Perlustrando la zona, ne trovano uno vivo dal quale però fuoriesce subito un alieno che viene ucciso dal sergente Apone. Svegliatesi, le centinaia di creature presenti nel nido attaccano i Marines. Ripley, noncurante degli ordini di Gorman, prende il controllo del mezzo blindato dal quale lei Gorman e Burke seguivano le operazioni e si dirige verso i Marines per soccorrerli. Della squadra si salvano solo Hicks, Vasquez e Hudson. Decimati i Marines, e con il tenente Gorman,k.o. per una commozione cerebrale, Hicks prende il comando come più alto in grado e insieme a Ripley decide di sorvolare il complesso e nuclearizzarlo, distruggendo definitivamente gli alieni. L'unico contrario sembra Burke, che sottolinea il valore in denaro dell'installazione, ma gli altri non se ne curano. Chiamata la navetta di trasporto, accade però un imprevisto : un alieno, infiltratosi nella nave, uccide i piloti Ferro e Spunkmayer e la fa schiantare contro il mezzo blindato, distruggendo entrambi. I superstiti, delusi e amareggiati, recuperano dai rottami le armi ancora utilizzabili e si rinchiudono nella struttura per ripararsi dalle creature e studiare un nuovo piano. Una volta all'interno Ripley e Bishop, ricostruendo il ciclo di riproduzione delle creature, iniziano a chiedersi quale può essere l'origine delle uova dalle quali nascono i face-huggers. Poco dopo Ripley e Burke hanno una violenta discussione, causata dall'intenzione dell'uomo di portare i due esemplari di face-hugger vivi sulla Terra per ricavarne milioni. Ripley lo attacca violentemente, accusandolo di essere responsabile per la morte dei coloni (l'ordine di cercare l'astronave su LV-426 era partito da lui) e giurandogli di ostacolarlo in tutti i modi possibili. Ma i guai non sono finiti, purtroppo : lo schianto della navetta ha causato un danno alla struttura che, sovraccaricandosi, esploderà in poche ore. Oltre che contro i mostri, il gruppo si trova quindi a lottare anche contro il tempo. Discutendo del da farsi, Bishop suggerisce che recandosi al terminale di controllo è possibile chiamare un'altra navetta dalla Sulaco, la nave madre in orbita attorno al pianeta. L'androide decide dunque di utilizzare l'unico terminale in funzione, all'esterno del complesso, mentre il gruppo si dà da fare per isolare il rifugio. Poco dopo Ripley e Newt vengono attaccate dai due face-hugger tenuti in laboratori : salvate dall'intervento di Hicks e gli altri, Ripley capisce che è stato Burke a tentare di farle infettare. Mentre il gruppo discute della sorte di Burke gli alieni, che hanno superato le barricate muovendosi nell'intercapedine del tetto, attaccano: nella furiosa lotta trovano la morte Burke e i coraggiosi Hudson, Vasquez e Gorman. Mentre Ripley, Hicks e Newt si dirigono verso la piattaforma, dove la navetta guidata a distanza da Bishop è in arrivo, la bambina viene rapita dalle creature e il caporale ferito gravemente. Ripley, disperata, porta il compagno sulla navetta e parte alla ricerca dell'amata bambina, con soli 15 minuti prima dell'esplosione per trovarla. Nell'alveare delle creature, Ripley trova non solo Newt, ancora viva, ma anche una creatura mai vista prima : la gigantesca Regina aliena in fase di deposizione delle uova, protetta da numerosi "figli". Decide così di bruciare le uova e di distruggere il condotto ovopositore della Regina che, infuriata, si lancia all'inseguimento di Ripley e Newt. Arrivate sulla piattaforma, vengono raccolte da Bishop, che stazionava lì vicino e si allontanano di gran carriera dal pianeta, lasciandosi alle spalle l'enorme esplosione nucleare del complesso. Una volta sulla Sulaco, Ripley si complimenta con Bishop per la sua bravura. Subito dopo l'androide viene improvvisamente trapassato e spezzato in due dalla coda della Regina, che si era incredibilmente salvata attaccandosi alla navetta durante il decollo dalla piattaforma. Mentre Newt si nasconde come può, Ripley entra in un elevatore meccanico e ingaggia una lotta furibonda con la creatura e, dopo uno scontro durissimo, riuscirà ad espellerla nello spazio tramite il portellone principale. Ripley e Newt, posizionati nei tubi criogenici i malandati Hicks e Bishop, si coricano a loro volta nei loro tubi pronte a un sonno finalmente tranquillo per il viaggio verso casa. Produzione Concezione David Giler ha dichiarato che nel 1979 la Brandywine Productions era intenzionata a realizzare immediatamente un sequel di Alien con il pieno appoggio del presidente della 20th Century Fox, Alan Ladd, Jr.. Tuttavia, quello stesso anno Ladd lasciò la Fox ai suoi nuovi proprietari Marc Rich e Marvin Davis e la nuova gestione dello studio non avevano alcun interesse a realizzare il sequel. Giler accusò il nuovo presidente Norman Levy di essere colui che impediva la realizzazione del film. Levy in seguito dichiarò che "Era un film che volevo realizzare," ma egli pensava che un altro Alien sarebbe stato troppo costoso per la casa di produzione. Nel frattempo, Giler, Walter Hill e Gordon Carroll citarono la Fox per quanto riguardava l'erogazione dei profitti di Alien. Nel momento in cui la causa venne risolta, nel 1983, la Fox aveva nuovi dirigenti intenzionati a realizzare un sequel di Alien. Giler presentò ad uno uno dei dirigenti un progetto come un incrocio tra I guerrieri della palude silenziosa e I magnifici sette. Mentre i produttori e il responsabile dello sviluppo Larry Wilson cercavano uno sceneggiatore per Alien II, Wilson si imbattè nella sceneggiatura di James Cameron per Terminator, e la presentò a Gilver ritenendo che Cameron fosse perfetto per il lavoro. Giler contattò Cameron, che stava completando la pre-produzione di The Terminator. Fan di Alien, Cameron si dimostrò subito interessato alla realizzazione di un suo sequel ed entrò in un isolamento auto-imposto per pensare ad una storia per Alien II. Dopo quattro giorni Cameron realizzò 45 pagine di sceneggiatura ma la Fox mise il film in pausa perché ad alcuni non piaceva il progetto e ritenevano che Alien non avesse incassato abbastanza da giustificare un sequel. L'attore Arnold Schwarzenegger era ancora impegnato sul set del film Conan the Destroyer e questo posticipò di nove mesi l'inizio delle riprese di Terminator dando a Cameron ulteriore tempo per scrivere uno script per Aliens. Durante le riprese di Terminator Cameron scrisse 90 pagine della sceneggiatura di Aliens e, anche se la sceneggiatura non era completa, il nuovo presidente della Fox Larry Gordon ne rimase impressionato e gli disse che se Terminator fosse stato un successo, egli avrebbe potuto dirigere Aliens.57 Years Later - Continuing the story, Superior Firepower. Alien Anthology Blu-Ray. Cameron ha dichiarato di aver trascorso la produzione di Terminator pensando ad elementi per far funzionare meglio il sequel di Alien. In seguito al successo di Terminator Cameron e Gale Anne Hurd ottennero l'approvazione per dirigere e produrre il sequel di Alien, previsto per uscire nei cinema nel 1986. Cameron era attratto dalla possibilità di creare un nuovo mondo e scelse di non seguire la stessa formula di Alien , ma di creare un sequel con più azione incentrato "più sul terrore e meno sull'orrore". Sigourney Weaver, che interpretò Ripley in Alien, aveva dei dubbi sul progetto ma dopo aver incontrato Cameron espresse interesse a tornare ad interpretare il suo personaggio. Tuttavia la 20th Century Fox si rifiutò di firmare il contratto con la Weaver a causa di una disputa sul suo stipendio e chiese a Cameron di scrivere una storia senza Ripley. Cameron si rifiutò perchè la Fox aveva indicato che la Weaver aveva già firmato il contratto quando lui aveva iniziato la sceneggiatura. Con la persistenza di Cameron, la Fox firmò il contratto e la Weaver ottenne uno stipendio di 1 milione di dollari, una somma 30 volte superiore a quanto era stata pagata nel primo film. Weaver nicknamed il suo ruolo nel sequel di Alien "Rambolina", in riferimento al personaggio di John Rambo della [[Rambo (serie)|serie Rambo]]. Cameron trasse ispirazione per la trama di Aliens dalla Guerra nel Vietnam, una situazione in cui una forza tecnologicamente superiore era impantanata in un ambiente straniero ostile: "La loro formazione e la loro tecnologia sono inadeguate per le specifiche e può essere visto come analogia all'incapacità della superiore potenza di fuoco americana contro il nemico invisibile in Vietnam: molta potenza di fuoco e molta poca saggezza, e non ha funzionato."Shay, Don. "Aliens." Cinefex. Vol 27. . L'atteggiamento dei marines è stato influenzato dalla guerra del Vietnam; essi sono ritratti come arroganti e sicuri della loro inevitabile vittoria, ma quando si trovano di fronte ad un nemico tecnologicamente meno avanzato ma più determinato, il risultato non è quello che si aspettavano. Cameron affermò che il romanzo Fanteria dello Spazio di Robert A. Heinlein gli diede l'ispirazione per la costituzione di alcune vicende e fresi così come per la creazione dell'esoscheletro. James Cameron iniziò a lavorare al primo trattamento del film (che al tempo si intitolava Alien II) il 21 settembre 1983. Queste le differenze fra questo iniziale trattamento e il risultato finale proiettato al cinema: 1) Non c'era il personaggio di Burke ma al suo posto c'era un certo Dr. O'Niel che però non scendeva sul pianeta con Ripley e i Marines. 2) Al posto di essere portata alla Gateway Station, Ripley veniva portata sulla Earth Station Beta. 3) Il nome del pianeta su cui risiedeva la Colonia era Acheron (preso dallo script di Alien, 1979) e non LV-426. 4) La figlia di Ripley era ancora viva e la donna la contattava con il videotelefono; la figlia malediceva la madre per averla abbandonata per andare in giro per lo spazio. 5) Sul pianeta ci sarebbero stati molteplici stazioni per la generazione dell'atmosfera. 6) Veniva descritto il momento in cui il padre di Newt viene assalito dal facehugger. 7) Una missione di salvataggio si recava nel luogo in cui si trovavano le uova e venivano assaliti da decine di facehuggers. 8) Gli alieni prima di uccidere o imbozzolare le persone li pungevano per paralizzarli. 9) Ripley, Newt e Hicks venivano imbozzolati. 10) Ci sarebbero stati diversi tipi di alieni: alcuni più piccoli, alcuni albini e altri più combattivi (guerrieri). 11) Bishop si rifiuta di atterrare sul pianeta e di recupera Ripley, Hicks e Newt poiché il rischio di contaminare altri mondi è troppo grande. 12) Ripley usa uno shuttle della Colonia per tornare sulla Sulaco. 13) Bishop avrebbe detto a Ripley: "Tu hai sempre avuto ragione sul mio conto". La prima bozza dello script fu completata da Cameron il 30 maggio 1985; tale bozza era abbastanza differente dal trattamento ma molto simile a quello che sarebbe stato il film finale. Casting Cameron scelse di assumere attori che avevano o potevano imitare l'accento statunitense. Dopo che oltre 3.000 persone nel Regno Unito si presentarono al provino senza avere successo, furono scelti degli attori americani, inclusi tre che avevano già lavorato con Cameron in Terminator: Lance Henriksen, Bill Paxton e Michael Biehn. Agli attori che dovevano interpretare i marines venne chiesto di leggere Fanteria dello Spazio e di sottoporsi ad un addestramento militare di due settimane. Sigourney Weaver, William Hope e Paul Reiser non presero parte all'addestramento perchè assenti a causa di altri impegni. Cast principale: *Sigourney Weaver - Ellen Ripley :Ex terzo ufficiale ed unica sopravvissuta all'attacco dell'alieno sulla Nostromo. La Weaver riprese il suo ruolo del film Alien e ricevette un Saturn Award per la miglior attrice ed ottenne una nomination all'oscar alla migliore attrice. *Michael Biehn - Caporale Dwayne Hicks :Uno dei leaders della squadra dei Marines Coloniali. Venne inserito nel cast una settimana dopo l'inizio delle riprese e quindi non partecipò all'addestramento militare che gli altri attori che interpretano marines furono costretti a sostenere. James Remar venne inizialmente contattato per interpretare Hicks ma lasciò il profetto per delle divergenze creative con Cameron.Empireonline.com In an interview on episode #128 of the Sidebar podcast, Remar stated that he was replaced due to being fired after he was busted due to the possession of drugs. http://sidebar.libsyn.com/podcast_episode_128_dexter_star_james_remar_gets_in_character *Paul Reiser - Carter J. Burke :Rappresentante della Weyland-Yutani Corporation, inviato ad indagare sugli avvenimenti sull'LV-426. *Lance Henriksen - Bishop :Un androide che lavora come delegato a bordo della Sulaco. *Carrie Henn - Rebecca "Newt" Jorden: :Una bambina, che è la sola sopravvissuta della colonia costruita sull'LV-426. According to the casting director, Newt was the most difficult role to cast: Schoolchildren were auditioned, but many of them had acted in commercials and were accustomed to smiling after saying their lines. Henn was chosen out of 500 children for the role, although she had no previous acting experience.Preparing for Battle - Casting and characterization, Superior Firepower She received a Saturn Award for Best Performance by a Younger Actor, but chose not to pursue an acting career, and became a teacher. *Bill Paxton as Private Hudson: :The Marine team's technician. He received a Saturn Award for best supporting actor. *William Hope - Tenente Gorman :The Marines' inexperienced commanding officer *Ricco Ross - Private Frost: :Membro dei Marines Coloniali. *Al Matthews - Sergente Apone: :One of the Marines' commanding officers. Matthews attributed his casting to his military experience Also featured are Jenette Goldstein as Private Vasquez (she received a Saturn Award for best supporting actress), Mark Rolston as Private Drake, Colette Hiller as Corporal Ferro, Daniel Kash as Private Spunkmeyer, Cynthia Dale Scott as Corporal Dietrich, the Marines' corpsman, Tip Tipping as Private Crowe, and Trevor Steedman as Private Wierzbowski. Paul Maxwell portrays Van Leuwen, the head of the review board that revokes Ripley's flight license, and Carl Toop portrays the Aliens and Alien Queen. Riprese Aliens venne girato in oltre dieci mesi con un budget di 18 milioni di dollari presso i Pinewood Studios in Inghilterra. Cameron, vincolato da un basso budget e da una scadenza trovò difficoltà ad adattarsi alle pratiche di lavoro della crew britannica, come ad esempio le pause per il tè che costringevano la produzione a battute d'arresto. La crew era composta da ammiratori di Ridley Scott e molti di loro credevano che Cameron fosse troppo giovane ed inesperto per dirigere il film, nonostante i tentativi di Cameron di mostrare loro il suo film precedente, Terminator, che non era ancora stato rilasciato nel Regno Unito.This Time It's War - Pinewood Studios, 1985, Superior Firepower Inoltre essi insultarono la produttrice Gale Anne Hurd affermando che aveva ottenuto il ruolo di produttore del film unicamente perchè la moglie del regista del film. Cameron inoltre si scontrò con il direttore della fotografia Dick Bush quando egli iniziò ad affermare che i tempi non sarebbero stati rispettati e quando insistette che l'illuminazione del nido degli xenomorfi fosse più brillantemente. Quando Bush venne licenziato la crew minacciò di abbandonare la lavorazione del film ma la Hurd riuscì a convincere il gruppo a tornare al lavoro ed Adrian Biddle venne assunto in sostituzione di Bush. Alcune scene del nido furono girate presso la dismessa Acton Lane Power Station di Acton, Londra. La crew pensava che fosse il posto perfetto per girare a causa delle sue passerelle grigliate e dei suoi numerosi corridoi, ma prima fu necessario spendere diversi soldi per rimuore l'amianto presente nella struttura. Il set del Atmosphere Processor non venne smantellato dopo le riprese ed è stato riutilizzato nel 1989 come set delle Axis Chemicals del film Batman (1989). Musica Il compositore James Horner sentiva di non avere abbastanza tempo per creare una colonna sonora. Horner giunse in Inghilterra sperando che la produzione del film fosse in pausa per avere così modo di scrivere la musica in sei settimane di tempo. Tuttavia Horner scoprì che le riprese ed il montaggio erano in corso. Horner si lamentò del fatto che gli venne dato uno studio di registrazione obsoleto; the score was recorded with the London Symphony Orchestra at Abbey Road Studios, a 30-year-old studio that was barely able to patch in synthesizers or use the electronic equipment that Horner required.The Final Countdown – Music, editing and sound, Superior Firepower Six weeks from theatrical release, no dubbing had taken place and the score had not been written, as Horner was unable to view the completed film. The final cue for the scene in which Ripley battles the Alien queen was written overnight. Cameron completely reworked the scene, leaving Horner to rewrite the music. As Gale Hurd did not have much music production experience, she and Cameron denied Horner's request to push the film back four weeks so he could finish the score. Horner felt that, given more time, he could get the score to 100% of his satisfaction, rather than the 80% he estimated he had been able to achieve. The score was recorded in roughly four days. Despite his troubles, Horner received an Academy Award nomination (his first) for Best Original Score. Horner ha dichiarato che le tensioni tra lui e Cameron erano così alte durante la post-produzione che egli asserì che essi non avrebbero mai più lavorato insieme. I due non ebbero più contatti fino al 1997 quando Cameron, impressionato della colonna sonora di Horner per Braveheart - Cuore impavido, gli chiese di comporre la colonna sonora per Titanic. Accoglienza Incassi Costato circa 18,5 milioni di dollari e fortemente atteso dai fans in seguito al successo di Alien,Cosford, Bill. Let 'Aliens' Invade Your Peace of Mind. The Miami Herald, , 1986, pg. 1D. il film uscì negli Stati Uniti il 18 luglio 1986 ed il 29 agosto nel Regno Unito. Negli Stati Uniti il film venne trasmesso in 1.437 cinema ed incassò in un solo weekend 10.052.042 dollari. Rimasto il numero uno nei botteghini degli Stati Uniti per quattro settimane consecutive, Aliens incassò nei soli Stati Uniti 85.160.248 dollari il che lo posero al settimo posto dei film che hanno incassato di più negli USA nel 1986. Nel resto del mondo il film incassò $98.156.207 per un totale complessivo di 183.316.455 dollari che fece di Aliens il film della saga di Alien ad aver incassato di più. Critica Aliens received universal critical acclaim. Test and pre-screenings were unable to take place for Aliens due to the film not being completed until its week of release.Aliens Unleashed - Reaction to the film, Superior Firepower Once it was released in cinemas, critical reaction was generally positive to very positive. Critic Roger Ebert gave the film 3.5 stars out of 4 and called it "painfully and unremittingly intense" and a "superb example of filmmaking craft." He also stated "when I walked out of the theater, there were knots in my stomach from the film's roller-coaster ride of violence." Walter Goodman of The New York Times said it was a "flaming, flashing, crashing, crackling blow-'em-up show that keeps you popping from your seat despite your better instincts and the basically conventional scare tactics." Time magazine featured the film on the cover of its , 1986, issue, calling it the "summer's scariest movie". Time reviewer Richard Schickel declared the film "a sequel that exceeds its predecessor in the reach of its appeal while giving Weaver new emotional dimensions to explore." The selection of Aliens for a Time cover was attributed to the successful reception of the film, Stuever, Hank. (1997-11-28) Ripley knows best - Men in `Alien' films just don't get it. Austin American-Statesman, p. E1 as well as its novel example of a science fiction action heroine. Echoing Time's assessment, Dave Kehr of The Chicago Reader called the film "one sequel that surpasses the original." Gene Siskel gave the film a negative review, describing Aliens as "one extremely violent, protracted attack on the senses" and that "toward the end, the film resorts to placing a young girl in jeopardy in a pathetic attempt to pander to who knows what audience. Some people have praised the technical excellence of Aliens. Well, the Eiffel Tower is technically impressive, but I wouldn't want to watch it fall apart on people for two hours." Reviews of the film have remained mostly positive over the years. In a 1997 interview, Weaver stated that Aliens "made the first Alien look like a cucumber sandwich." In a 2000 review, film critic James Berardinelli said "When it comes to the logical marriage of action, adventure, and science fiction, few films are as effective or accomplished as ''Aliens." Austin Chronicle contributor Marjorie Baumgarten labeled the film in 2002 as "a non-stop action fest." In 2016, James Charisma of Playboy ranked the film number six on a list of 15 Sequels That Are Way Better Than The Originals. Based on 48 reviews, the film holds a "Certified Fresh" rating of 98% on Rotten Tomatoes with an average critic score of 8.8 out of 10. It also holds a score of 87 out of 100 ("universal acclaim") on the other major review aggregator, Metacritic. Aliens was also featured in Empire Magazine's 500 Greatest films of All Time poll at number 30, and in Empire's recent 301 Greatest Films of All Time poll at number 19. Home video Aliens uscì in VHS nel 1987, diventando il decimo titolo più venduto dell'anno. Una "Edizione Speciale" di Aliens venne rilasciata sul mercato in VHS e laserdisc. Questa edizione comprendeva 17 minuti di scene inedite che furono eliminate durante il montaggio. Queste scene furono eliminate, secondo quanto rilasciato da James Cameron, sia per ridurre la durata del film, sia per enfatizzare la suspense e i misteri della storia.Aliens: Special Edition audio commentary Molte delle scene inedite furono viste per la prima volta quando il film venne trasmesso dalla CBS nel 1989, ma altre scene rimasero inedite fino all'uscita del laserdisc. La versione Director's Cut è presente sia nel cofanetto Alien Collection - Edizione Speciale 20mo Anniversario (i 4 film su DVD, più un DVD documentario), sia nel cofanetto quadrilogia (9 DVD, due per ciascun film e uno di contenuti inediti). Nel primo cofanetto, l'edizione speciale è in italiano con le scene inedite in inglese sottotitolate. Invece, nel secondo cofanetto, il film integrale è solo in inglese con eventuali sottotitoli. Inoltre, questa versione è anticipata da una breve introduzione di James Cameron. L'edizione speciale del film è presente nel cofanetto Alien Collection - Edizione Speciale 20° Anniversario, un cofanetto uscito nel 1999 contenente oltre ad Aliens anche i film Alien, Alien³ e Alien - La clonazione. La versione teatrale e l'edizione speciale del film sono presenti nel cofanetto del 2003 Alien Quadrilogy, comprendente anch'esso i quattro film della serie. Una nuova versione da collezione di Aliens è uscita in DVD il 6 gennaio 2004 comprendente le due versioni già presenti in Alien Quadrilogy.. Scene tagliate Queste sono le scene inserite nell'edizione speciale del film. Esse hanno una durata di 17 minuti in più: * Ripley sta seduta su una panchina mentre guarda un bosco che in verità è solo proiettato su uno schermo. La donna è ancora all'ospedale. Entra Burke e, dopo l'insistenza di Ripley, l'uomo le rivela che sua figlia è morta dua anni prima, all'età di 67 anni e le mostra una foto di una donna anziana. * Dopo lo sfogo di Ripley durante la riunione sull'inchiesta della Compagnia, Van Leuwen annuncia le decisioni prese: il permesso di volo di Ripley viene revocato, ogni mese si deve sottoporre a visita psichiatrica ma non le verrà intentata causa per la distruzione dell'astronave container. * La famiglia di Newt si reca nei pressi dell'astronave aliena sul pianeta. Newt e il fratello Timothy litigano a proposito di un gioco tipo nascondino. La madre e il padre escono dal mezzo di trasporto ed entrano nell'astronave, quindi, mentre i due bambini si preoccupano della sorte dei genitori, la madre torna portando il padre che ha sulla faccia un facehugger. * Ripresa del cartello fuori dalla Colonia. Ci si legge: "Hadleys Hope - pop. 158". * Nell'appartamento di Ripley, Burke le dice che la Compagnia ha rinnovato il suo interesse per la Colonia e la prega di andare. * Riprese degli interni della Sulaco, prima che i militari e Ripley escano dall'ipersonno. * Nella discesa dalla Sulaco al pianeta LV-426, Hudson si vanta degli armamenti. Dice che proteggerà Ripley e che loro hanno dal coltello alla bomba nucleare. * Hudson sente dei rumori mentre si investiga nella colonia, si tratta solo di cavie da esperimento. * Ripley, Burke, Gorman, e Bishop entrano nella colonia. Ripley è titubante, Hicks le chiede se va tutto bene, lei dice sì e poi entra. * Mentre si fa l'inventario delle armi recuperate dall'APC che è precipitato, Hicks descrive i mitragliatori telecomandati e come possono essere usati. * Ripley e i Marines analizzano le cianografie della Colonia. Si organizzano le barricate, si parla ancora del piazzamento strategico dei mitragliatori telecomandati. * Hicks piazza i mitragliatori telecomandati, Hudson e Vasquez li testano. * Prima che Ripley porti Newt in infermeria è stato inserito uno spezzone che riguarda i mitragliatori automatici. * Ripley mette Newt a letto. Newt chiede a Ripley se i bambini nascono come gli alieni. Ripley dice alla bambina che lei aveva aveva una figlia ma che è morta. * Nella scena in cui Ripley, Bishop, Hudson, e Vasquez parlano del ciclo vitale degli alieni sono stati aggiunti dialoghi sul tema (alveare/formiche). * Ripley litiga con Burke circa la possibilità che gli alieni superino la zona tenuta sotto controllo dai mitragliatori telecomandati. * Prima che Ripley si lanci, da sola, alla ricerca di Newt nei meandri della Colonia, Hicks saluta la donna e le dice il suo nome (Dwayne), Ripley gli dice il proprio (Ellen). Merchandise Novelization Una novelization del film venne scritta da Alan Dean Foster, che già aveva scritto quella del film Alien, e pubblicata dalla Warner Books il 1 giugno 1986. Fumetti A partire dal 1988 la Dark Horse Comics realizzò una serie di fumetti che proseguono le avventure di Ripley, Newt e del sergente Hicks. Questi fumetti furono considerati canonici fino al momento dell'uscita del film Alien³, il quale segue un altro percorso narrativo. Nel 1992 la Dark Horse Comics realizzò anche il fumetto Aliens: Newt's Tale, una sorta di adattamento a fumetti del film visto però dal punto di vista della piccola Newt. Videogiochi Furono realizzati diversi giochi ispirati al film: * Aliens (1987) - per "Commodore 16", "Commodore 64", "ZX Spectrum" e "Amstrad CPC" * Aliens: Alien 2 (1987) - per "MSX" * Aliens (1990) - per "Arcade" Nel 2013 è stato realizzato il videogioco Aliens: Colonial Marines che funge da sequel del film Aliens e che si svolge dopo le vicende narrate nel film Alien³. Giocattoli In 2013, NECA released the first wave of highly detailed human and alien action figures from the respective film. NECA's Reel Toys worked directly with actors from the Alien franchise to release realistic figures based on select characters they portrayed in the films. NECA has released 7-inch figures based on characters such as Corporal Hicks, Private Hudson and Bishop. During winter 2014, it was announced there would be multiple figures of Ripley, Sigourney Weaver’s character from the Alien films. NECA worked directly with Weaver to develop these action figures, which are the first to feature her actual likeness. Curiosità * Al termine dei credits finali, si sente il rumore di un facehugger che corre da sinistra a destra. * All'inizio delle riprese Hicks era interpretato da James Remar ma l'attore fu sostituito per "divergenze artistiche" con Cameron. Tuttavia l'attore appare in una scena del film di spalle e abbigliato con la divisa da Marine, sicché è impossibile distinguerlo da Michael Biehn. * Per la sequenza in cui Ripley viene attaccata dal facehugger nell'infermeria mentre è con la piccola Newt, il regista chiese agli effettisti di creare un facehugger che potesse camminare da solo verso la Weaver. Però, per fare in modo che il mostrino sembrasse poter saltare dal tavolino verso l'attrice, il regista girò la scena al contrario. Posizionò il facehugger alla gamba del tavolino e quindi lo trascinò editando poi la scena al contrario. Gli effettisti ritenevano che, essendo la scena girata mentre cade dell'acqua dal sistema anti-incendio, girarla al contrario avrebbe mostrato le gocce che andavano dal basso in alto. Nel risultato finale, comunque, non si nota la direzione in cui l'acqua cade. * Inizialmente oltre cinquecento attori bambini vennero esaminati per la parte di Newt. La maggior parte di essi avevano però recitato in spot pubblicitari ed erano quindi abituati a sorridere dopo aver pronunciato le proprie battute. Infuriato dalla cosa (che contrastava con il personaggio di una ragazzina traumatizzata) Cameron scelse infine una bambina senza precedente esperienza recitativa, figlia di un ufficiale dell'esercito U.S.A. distaccato vicino al luogo delle riprese. * La piccola Carrie Henn, che interpretava Newt, non ha mai più lavorato nel cinema. Nata nel 1976, attualmente (2007) vive a Stanislaus, California, dove lavora come maestra di scuola. La Henn e la Weaver sono rimaste in contatto come buone amiche e, ogni tanto, si scrivono delle lettere. * Lance Henriksen voleva indossare delle lenti a contatto con una doppia pupilla per la scena in cui Bishop sta lavorando al laboratorio con il microscopio e lancia una pessima occhiata ad un Marine. L'attore andò sul set con quelle lenti ma il regista gli impose di non usarle dal momento che per lui Henriksen stava recitando in modo già abbastanza inquietante. * In un'intervista, il compositore James Horner riferì che Cameron gli aveva dato così poco tempo per scrivere lo score del film che il musicista dovette cannibalizzare dei pezzi già scritti in precedenza e dovette riadattare una versione del "Gayane Ballet Suite" per quelli che sarebbero stati i titoli di coda e d'inizio. Horner aggiunse che la tensione con Cameron raggiunse tali livelli nel lavoro di post-produzione che pensava che non avrebbero più lavorato insieme. Tuttavia Cameron fu così impressionato dal lavoro fatto da Hornet per Braveheart (1995) che successivamente gli chiese di comporre lo score di Titanic (1997). * Le difficoltà rispetto alle negoziazioni del contratto con Sigourney Weaver furono tali che James Cameron e Gale Anne Hurd, da poco sposati, dissero che se l'affare non fosse stato concluso prima del loro ritorno dalla luna di miele, loro si sarebbero chiamati fuori dal progetto. Quando tornarono non era stato fatto nessun passo avanti, così Cameron, determinato a fare il film e a realizzarlo secondo la sua idea, mise in atto un piano. Cameron telefonò all'agente di Arnold Schwarzenegger per fare due chiacchiere informali e disse che, dopo il successone di Terminator (1984), aveva intenzione di ingaggiare come protagonista Arnold e di estromettere completamente la Weaver. Come aveva previsto Cameron, l'agente di Schwarzenegger contattò subito l'agente della Weaver e quest'ultimo, sentita la notizia, contattò immediatamente la 20th Century Fox, per la precisione Lawrence Gordon, l'uomo a capo della produzione. I due erano così determinati a fare in modo che la Weaver non fosse estromessa che siglarono subito un contratto. * Avendo ingaggiato Cameron per la scrittura della sceneggiatura, la 20th Century Fox fece l'impensabile quando il regista interruppe il lavoro per andare a dirigere Terminator (1984): attesero che Cameron tornasse disponibile e completasse lo screenplay (aveva scritto solo 90 pagine ma con quelle era riuscito a stregare la Fox). * I limiti di budget imposero che le capsule per l'ipersonno sulla Sulaco non potessero essere più di 6. Un sapiente posizionamento di specchi fece in modo che sembrasse che ce ne fossero 12. Ogni capsula costava alla produzione 4.300 dollari. * Una perfetta location che fu trovata per girare era la centrale termoelettrica in disuso a Acton, a Ovest di Londra. L'unico problema è che era piena di amianto. Fu mandato un gruppo di persone per ripulire l'impianto e, mentre si girava, gli ambienti venivano costantemente monitorati dai contatori per misurare la purezza dell'aria. Ironicamente, l'aria dell'impianto di Acton finì per essere più salubre di quella che si trovava ai Pinewood Studios. * Il veicolo d'assalto che si vede nel film è una specie di camion (modificato) che la British airways usava per rimorchiare gli aerei a Heathrow. L'unico problema era che il camion che avevano comprato pesava 75 tonnellate. Togliendo la maggior parte degli elementi in piombo che lo rendevano più stabile, riuscirono ad alleggerirlo di 30 tonnellate. * Il piccolo bagno che Ripley ha nel suo appartamento è in effetti una toilette acquistata dalla British Airways. * Oltre sedici marionettisti ed effettisti furono necessari per muovere ed operare la colossale regina aliena (alta 420 cm), realizzata dalla compagnia di Stan Winston; di tutti questi due si trovavano direttamente all'interno di essa. * Quando Jenette Goldstein rispose alla chiamata per il casting, fraintese di brutto il contenuto del film e giunse sul set con un vestito da immigrata irlandese del XIX secolo. La cosa divenne motivo di scherzo sul set al punto che Cameron la inserì nello script come parte dello scambio verbale fra il personaggio interpretato dalla Goldstein e quello interpretato da Bill Paxton. Anche in Titanic (1997) il regista citò la cosa dal momento che l'attrice ha partecipato nei panni di un'immigrata irlandese. * Fu l'aspetto fisico di Jeannette Goldstein quello che necessitò dei maggiori ritocchi, soprattutto perché occhi azzurri e lentiggini alla Huck Finn non erano per nulla adatti alla descrizione del ruolo. "Il makeup richiedeva un'ora", sospira lei, "la truccatrice disse che avevo le lentiggini più decorative che avesse mai visto". Le diedero anche lenti a contatto scure e, senza tanti complimenti, le tagliarono gran parte dei capelli, che portava lunghi fino alla vita. * L'effetto sonoro usato per l'apertura e la chiusura delle porte automatiche è lo stesso utilizzato per le porte automatiche nel film Il prigioniero (1967). Lo stesso vale per il suono del video telefono che Ripley usa per contattare Burke. * Il fratello di Newt nel film è davvero il fratello di Carrie Henn, si tratta di Christopher Henn. * James Cameron consigliò agli attori che avrebbero interpretato i Marines di personalizzare con scritte le loro divise, come accadeva, ad esempio, per i soldati in Vietnam. L'attrice Cynthia Dale Scott, che interpreta il caporale Dietrich scrisse "BLUE ANGEL" dietro il suo elmetto, riferimento a Marlene Dietrich che recitò nel film L'angelo azzurro (1930). Bill Paxton ha scritto "Louise" sul suo corpetto, riferimento alla moglie Louise Newbury. * Il metodo usato per far muovere il facehugger nel tubo di contenimento del laboratorio scentifico è lo stesso usato per azionare i piraña volanti in uno dei primi film di Cameron, ovvero Piraña paura (1981). Ci volevano nove uomini per far funzionare il facehugger: uno per zampa più uno per la coda. * Molti progetti furono fatti per l'astronave che porta i protagonisti dalla Sulaco al pianeta: alla fine Cameron da solo saltò fuori con un progetto che essenzialmente si ispirava ad un elicottero Apache. * Come la maggior parte dei film anche questo non è stato girato in modo cronologico rispetto allo script. Cameron girò la scena in cui ci vengono presentati i Marines (una delle prime scene) per ultima. Fece questo in modo che il cameratismo fra i Marines fosse già ben sviluppato dal momento che gli attori avevano già passato insieme parecchi mesi sul set. * Si propose di richiamare H.R.Giger per questo film in modo che proponesse qualche nuovo progetto grafico ma Cameron si oppose perché, alla fine, c'era solo da disegnare l'aspetto della Regina e il regista aveva già buttato giù qualche bozza. * Quando c'era da filmare la scena nel condotto di areazione, la piccola Carrie Henn faceva tutto in fretta in modo da poter scivolare il prima possibile nello scivolo della ventola, cosa che la divertiva parecchio. Cameron la convise a recitare bene la sua parte promettendole che, se avesse finito la ripresa, dopo avrebbe potuto giocare quanto voleva. Lei fece la scena a modo e il regista mantenne la sua promessa. * Furono utilizzati solo sei costumi da alieno, anche se a volte si trattava solo di un po' di lembi di lattice applicati su tute nere. Una regia creativa e la fotografia diedero l'impressione che gli alieni fossero molti di più e uno slime più luccicante rese l'aspetto dei costumi più solido. * Il corpetto che regge le armi di Vasquez e Drake è stato preso da quello usato per le Steadycam. * Il fucile ad impulsi usato dai Marins è un mitragliatore Thompson M1A1 con montato sotto un fucile Franchi SPAS 12. * L'M-56 utilizzato dai militari nel film si ispira al mitragliatore tedesco MG 42. * Gli elmetti dei Marines nel film sono degli elmetti balistici modificati M-1. * Un pupazzo a grandezza naturale che riproduce le fattezze di Carrie Henn fu costruito per le scene in cui Ripley gira con Newt poco prima che la Regina inizi la sua caccia. * La fantasia grafica (camo pattern) delle mimetiche indossate dai Marines nel film si chiama "frog and leaf" (rana e foglia). Il suo uso e la sua produzione non è più in corso. * Non fu trovato nessun disegno originale o modello della Narcissus (lo shuttle della Nostromo) di quelli utilizzati per il film del '79, così i designers dovettero ricostruire gli interni della Narcissus guardando Alien (1979). * La scena di Bishop che fa il gioco con il coltello tra le dita di Hudson è stata girata lentamente e poi velocizzata, si può infatti vedere che gli altri personaggi si muovono a una velocità insolita durante la scena. Lo stesso giochetto lo si può vedere anche in Dark Star (1974) di Carpenter: in questo film anche Boiler sbaglia. Il giochetto, Henriksen, lo ripeterà in Alien vs. Predator (2004). * "Sulaco" è il nome della città nel romanzo "Nostromo" di Joseph Conrad. * Il personaggio interpretato da Michael Bien viene morsicato sulla mano da un altro personaggio. Questo avviene in ogni film di Cameron in cui partecipa. Vedi Abyss (1989) e Terminator (1984). * Al Matthews, che interpreta un sergente dei Marines, fu in effetti il primo Marine di colore ad essere promosso sul campo al grado di sergente durante il suo turno in Vietnam. * In tutte e due le versioni del film (standard e director's cut) i 15 minuti del conto alla rovescia finale durano esattamente quindici minuti. * Sigourney Weaver disse a James Cameron che voleva fare tre cose in questo film: non maneggiare un'arma, morire, e fare l'amore con un alieno. Siccome non fu accontentata per nessuna delle tre cose, fece in modo di fare queste tre cose nei film successivi. * Bishop dice nel film che: "E' impossibile per me ferire, o per omissione di soccorso permettere che sia ferito un essere umano". * Bishop si basa evidentemente sulla prima delle tre leggi della robotica scritte da Isaac Asimov. * La sacca che Ripley prende nell'ultima scena (quando sale in ascensore) è un borsa in dotazione alla British Armed Forces. * Il suono dell'apertura e chiusura della porta del laboratorio medico è lo stesso della porta della capsula di viaggio in 2001: Odissea nello spazio (1968). * Nella scena in cui la soldatessa Vasquez spara agli alieni nei condotti di areazione, l'attrice Jenette Goldstein non riusciva a controllare il rinculo della pistola. La produttrice Gale Anne Hurd le fece da controfigura dal momento che era l'unica donna "nei dintorni" ad avere qualche esperienza con le armi da fuoco. * Nel film furono usati tre tipi di fumo di scena; uno di essi è diventato illegale se utilizzato per la produzione cinematografica. * Una delle uova che contiene il facehugger è attualmente esibito allo Smithsonian Institute a Washington DC. * La Regina degli alieni ha i denti trasparenti, a differenza degli alieni guerrieri. * La leggenda vuole che il nome della compagnia Weyland Yutani derivi dal nome dei vicini di casa di Ridley Scott; lui li avrebbe odiati così tanto che avrebbe legato il loro nome alla malefica compagnia del film. In realtà il nome fu creato dal designer Ron Cobb (che ideò la Nostromo e le uniformi dell'equipaggio) che pensò alla fusione commerciale fra una corporation inglese e una giapponese. A quanto ha riferito lo stesso Cobb, lui avrebbe voluto utilizzare il nome "Leyland-Toyota" ma ovviamente non era possibile, così cambiò una lettera in Leyland e aggiunse il nome giapponese dei suoi vicini di casa (e non di quelli di Ridley Scott). * La Weaver minacciò, dopo aver visto la versione cinematografica del film, di non fare più pellicole legate al marchio Alien. Anche per questo nel 1987 apparve il director's cut in Laser-Disc. * Ecco i numeri di servizio dei Marines del film: SFC Apone, A A19/TQ4.0.32751E8 - Pt Crowe, T A46/TQ1.0.98712E6 - Cpl Dietrich, C A41/TQ8.0.81120E2 - Pt Drake, M A23/TQ2.0.47619E7 - Cpl Ferro, C A71/TQ9.0.09428E1 - Pt Frost, R A17/TQ4.0.61247E5 - Lt Gorman, S A09/TQ4.0.56124E3 - Cpl Hicks, D A27/TQ4.0.48215E9 - Pt Hudson, W A08/TQ1.0.41776E3 - Pt Spunkmeyer, D A23/TQ6.0.92810E7 - Pt Vasquez, J A03/TQ7.0.15618E4 - Pt Wierzbowski, T A14/TQ8.0.20034E7 . Per tutti gli attori che hanno impersonato militari nel film, dopo il loro nome di scena segue l'iniziale del loro vero nome; questi a parte "Hicks, D", "Ripley, E." e "Gorman, S.". * Lance Henriksen si beccò un'infezione alimentare dal mix di latte e yogurt che doveva sputare nella scena in cui, nei panni dell'androide, era stato spezzato in due dalla Regina. Il mix liquido era andato a male a furia di stare sotto i riflettori. * La musica che si sente quando Ripley e Newt aspettano l'ascensore mentre sono braccate dalla Regina è un pezzo di Goldsmith già usato in Alien (1979). La musica si sente in entrambi i film nello stesso momento, cioé verso la fine, quando Ripley cerca di scappare da un alieno mentre tutto intorno a lei sta per andare in pezzi. * Nella scena quando i Marines sono atterrati e sono nella macchina blindata, Apone avverte i soldati che hanno mancano dieci secondi all'arrivo. Se si conta da quando Apone dice questo a quando il primo Marine esce dal mezzo e mette gli anfibi a terra, passano davvero 10 secondi. * Uscì nei cinema italiani il 30 settembre 1986. Citazioni in altre opere * Nell'episodio "La figlia di Peter" de I Griffin viene mostrata la parodia della scena del film dove Ripley e Newt affrontano la Regina aliena. Note Locandina Categoria:Film di fantascienza Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film britannici Categoria:Film del 1986